Insomnia Part 1
by Korugane
Summary: Oneshot. In the middle of the night, Eren's Captain pays him a visit. This regular occurrence once bothered Eren. Tonight he may change his mind. (Eren/Levi) yaoi oneshot Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Aot characters**

Insomnia Part 1

Eren stretched out in his bed. How much longer would he be forced to sleep in the dank, cold dungeon? He wasn't even able to see what time it was, though he was sure it was late. He huffed to himself, laying his arm over his head, trying to will himself to sleep.

The cell door creaked open, causing every hair on Eren's neck to rise up at once. He froze stiff, hoping against hope he wasn't in trouble. He knew it was Levi. It was always Levi.

The older man had a strange way about him in the evenings that Eren couldn't understand. If he was awake, Levi would pester, berate, or angrily inform him of everything wrong he'd done that day. If he pretended to sleep, Levi wouldn't say a word. He would simply look at him through the cell. Sometimes he leaned against the wall or even the bars, resting his head on the cold metal. Clearly he was going through something. Eren didn't want to get in the way of his tantrum, so he squinted his eyes shut, trying desperately to seem asleep.

As he's always done, Levi looked at him for a moment, his hand on the cell door. Then, he did something which surprised Eren. He unlocked and very slowly opened the door. Eren felt a cold chill drift through his body as he knew his superior had softly stepped into his cell. He tried to keep his breathing in check, unable to stand the intense silence and ominously approaching feeling of another person so close.

He was terrified that he was about to receive a punch to the gut or a slap to the face. Levi was moody and unpredictable, he wouldn't put it passed him. A hand gently pressed into the bed next to him. He felt the tickling whisps of Levi's breath against his cheek. He was so close. Why was he so close?!

Eren struggled to remain calm, his heart hammered wildly in his chest. What the hell was happening?

His body stiffened as a pair of soft lips gently kissed his own. Eren's brain shut down for a moment.

Levi... kissed him. This was undoubtedly the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. The kiss lasted only a tiny moment before Levi lifted back up and began to walk out. Clearly he didn't want Eren to find out what had happened. But it was too late. He'd already smelled him. He'd already felt his lips. He'd already found out he wanted more.

"Please don't be angry..." Eren whispered into the dark dungeon. He heard Levi's footsteps stop suddenly, scraping against the stone floor in his halt.

Eren's stomach did flips. It was too late to take anything back that had just happened. If he got punched after this, so be it. He wanted to find out why Levi had done what he'd done.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he said in his deep voice. For whatever reason, it made parts of Eren come to life. That silky smooth velvety sound which had always been his Captain's voice now, after only a kiss, held his attention as if it were the only sound in the world.

"I'm...not...I thought you were going to yell at me, so I pretended to sleep," Eren admitted. He still had his eyes closed, daring not open them now. He heard those slow, steady footsteps start closer. He'd turned around. After mere moments, Levi was directly next to him again.

"Still pretending? Maybe I should yell at you for being stupid," he growled. Eren risked a glance at his captain. Seeing Levi in sleepwear was like seeing a unicorn. Dressed down and almost messy was not exactly his usual. Those eyes were the same though. Grey and piercing, Eren felt naked before him. Why did he have to look at him like that?

"No...I just...why did you do that?" He asked, running a finger across his bottom lip. Levi's eyes grew narrower. He'd made him angry. He reached out and gripped Eren's hair, pulling him up slightly and leaning down to his ear. His words were dipped in venom, though Eren couldn't deny the carnal edge to his deep snarl.

"Because I can do whatever I want to you, that's why."

Eren nearly whimpered. Levi was truly a force of nature. His tight grip in his hair and the closeness of his mouth sent goose bumps down his body. It also affected another part of him. This was almost instantly noticed by Levi, whose eyes scanned down his torso.

"What part of this is turning you on, Eren? I'm very curious to know," he whispered sultrily. Eren was petrified by what was happening. This could not be Levi. This person who was sending excited chills through every inch of him could not possibly be the same person who had, on numerous occasions, given him a verbal lashing unlike any other. A thought nestled itself into his head that he couldn't rid himself of.

What would it be like? Levi was in rare form. Eren never got the chance to see him this way. Would he ever get the opportunity again?

"What are you going to do?" He asked softly. Levi stayed still for a moment, seemingly thinking. Eren's body flinched as his mouth pressed hungrily on him again, his hair still gripped tightly in his fingers. This time, Levi's tongue found his lips, dipping inside as he moved on top of him. His leg brushed against Eren's now obvious arousal.

What should he do? At this point he would be in absolute trouble if he didn't participate. He'd reacted to Levi's kiss...

Levi kneed Eren's legs apart, pressing his full weight against him. The hand not gripping his hair began pushing up Eren's night shirt, brushing his fingers over his chest. Eren's breath hitched as Levi's own excitement made itself known against him.

His captain ground roughly against him, biting the side of his jaw, refusing to let go. Being manhandled, Eren found, was more satisfying than he could have imagined. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's hips, sighing contently as his captain rubbed against him.

"Enjoying it? Never expected you to be a whore," he huskily breathed into Eren's ear. The young man groaned, tightly holding Levi's shoulders. His captain pulled away, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off quickly. Eren ran fingers down his bare chest and stomach, each digit tingling as it slid softly down the tight flesh. Levi tucked his fingers under the waistband of Eren's sweatpants, slowly pulling them down. His choice to move at a slower pace drove Eren mad.

"Go faster..." He moaned. Levi smirked, flicking Eren's most sensitive area. He threw the sweatpants onto the floor off the side of the bed. His body hovered over him in the light of the torches on the dungeon walls. His eyes glistened dangerously.

"Have you ever taken it before?"

Eren closed his eyes, shaking his head. He heard a dissatisfied click above him.

"Then I'm pretty sure you don't want to rush this," he growled. His fingers slid into Eren's mouth.

The middle and ring digit grazed the tips of his teeth and brushed against his tongue. Eren bit down lightly on his fingers, making his captain twitch.

"Don't suck," he demanded. Eren obeyed without question - something he was not particularly known for. He bucked his hips against Levi, his other hand coming down to hold his thigh.

"I said wait."

It was cruel. He'd never been this hot and bothered and now he was forced to stay still without so much as a little friction where he desperately wanted it. He threw his head back and groaned, Levi's fingers sliding out of his mouth.

"Take a breath," he said darkly. Eren did as he was told. He took several breaths. When Levi entered him, it was very strange, almost painful. But he could certainly do this. Levi could go faster. He HAD to go faster.

"Please..." He whimpered, clenching his thighs around Levi. His captain rolled his eyes, pressing his free hand to Eren's chest.

"That's just one finger, Eren. Relax. It gets painful from here," he warned.

"I don't care, I can't wait anymore!"

"You want to do this? Bravado and impatience will be a mistake. But if you want to make it, I'll gladly be your punishment," Levi said, removing his finger and hoisting Eren's legs up higher around his waist. He positioned himself above the young man, taking in his delicate features for a moment before they twisted into pain.

"Don't you fucking transform," he growled intensely. Eren gritted his teeth, becoming slightly afraid. Perhaps he should have been more patient. Levi didn't allow him any time to change his mind, however as he pumped his hips quickly into him, sheathing himself completely.

A cry was raked from Eren's throat. Hot pain streaked through his body as he felt like he was being ripped apart. Eren bit the inside of his lip, smacking his hands to his mouth as he stared, afraid, into Levi's eyes. Pained tears dampened his own.

"You bit yourself, didn't you? I told you it would hurt."

Hurt was not the word for it. This was excruciating. Trying to keep Eren calm, Levi stayed still inside him, bending down to softly kiss his lips and around his mouth. His hand which had harshly tugged at his hair now brushed smoothly through the brown tresses, gently massaging his head. Eren's legs quivered as the throbbing pain slowly began to ease.

"Just relax, you're squeezing me," Levi said softly. He'd completely changed. Just a moment ago, he was dominating and cruel. For whatever reason, perhaps to keep Eren from transforming, he softened and soothed. Eren felt bad for not listening to him, but he was enjoying this attention so much, it almost felt worth it.

"I'm going to start moving. Tell me if it hurts," he whispered. Why was he being kind? Was the cruelty a front? He'd been so gentle when he thought Eren was asleep. Was that the true Levi? Or was it the man who plunged into him, unprepared and called him a whore? Eren liked both.

The rocking motion started off easy, but gradually became quicker and less controlled. Once Eren had gotten used to him, the pain left completely and was replaced by a strange sort of pleasure he'd never felt. He panted, drowning in his own urges.

"Levi...please..."

As if realizing he'd forgotten, Levi gripped Eren, causing him to cry out in euphoria. The pleasure was incredibly intense and was only building like a spring winding up.

The pace was grueling now, Levi starting to lose himself. His eyes closed as he erratically hammered into him, groaning as he gripped the sides of Eren's hips, bruising him.

Eren shouted his end, his entire body shivering violently, waves of pleasure coursing through his legs.

"Fuck, Eren..." Levi growled as he rode out his own completion, tightly clamping his fingers around his shaking knees. When he stopped, Eren watched as Levi made an attempt to remove himself from the bed, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed next to him, his shoulder and arm laying across his chest.

For a few silent moments, Eren waited for him to move. His breathing slowed and deepened, jolting Eren to the realization that his captain was asleep. A part of him thought this was his original plan. That entire ordeal was a rather roundabout way of asking to sleep with him. He supposed it was alright. He was not in any way looking forward to his inevitable awakening, so Eren took the chance to roll him over and cover them both. He looked into his Captain's sleeping face, having never seen it before. His exotic good looks had stopped him in his tracks more than once. But now they seemed like something out of his own fantasy. How anyone could have such a face was amazing to him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying Levi's proximity. He wondered what would come of it, or if Levi would agree to even speak about it again. He would surely never again pretend to sleep when his captain came for a visit.

**Okay, so I have very little time. I can't say for sure when I'll update this, but every now and again, I'll add another lemon to this "story". It's honestly just going to be sex and not much else. Want real story? Read my other stuff. This is just at for fun ;)**

Review if you liked it!


End file.
